


Disclosure

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, S04E06 AU, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: S04E06 AU where Lucifer wakes up just in time to hear Chloe's monologue
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 73





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has been bugging me to write this one and I couldn't resist. I guess the new year has got me on a high in terms of writing new stuff (but the WIPs are still meh, lol, sorry) . Byeeeeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!

* * *

  
The investigation lands them in a parking building where the victim’s last contact is supposed to make an appearance. The first hour goes by without a hitch; the consultant is chatty, per usual. Although half an hour later, the chatter stops, and Chloe thinks he’s just busy playing with his phone. 

“Lucifer, I’m sorry I was hard on you before,” She starts off, still laser-focused on their target area, “You know we...we all have our personal lives, and I go to parent-teacher conferences, and you host sex parties, so… to each their own. Look, as long as you continue to wear _actual_ pants to work, then...if you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

The Detective decides to check why he hasn’t responded, and apparently, he’d fallen asleep. 

“You know, I’m not happy,” At this point, she thinks it’s now or never. “Of course, I want you to be happy. But the way that you’re happy, it makes me uncomfortable. It makes me feel sick, to be honest. And yes, sometimes it makes me jealous. So, I hate the way you’re happy. And… there it is.”

She looks at his sleeping figure once more and breathes a sigh, rests her head, and rolls her eyes, confident that he hadn’t heard her at all. Until —

“What a momentous revelation, Detective.”

Chloe’s eyes widen as she looks back at him. He tries and fails to stifle a yawn and then rubs his eyes in his attempt to wake himself up fully. Geez. He never thought work-life balance could be this hard.

“You've been awake all this time?”

“No. But I caught the part where you said you’re uncomfortable and jealous.”

“Oh.”

“There is a way to make it easier, Detective, but I don’t think either of us would like it. However, just say the word, and I’ll be more than willing to step away from being your partner.”

“No, no. That’s far from what I want. I’ll be okay, I promise. It just needs some getting used to, I guess.”

“That’s good to hear then. I hope you know that I enjoy working with you and would like to keep working with you for as long as you’ll have me. I shall do my very best to get this work-life balance thing they teach on those snoozefest seminars down...soon.”  
  
“Okay,”

Chloe wants to discuss more, but there’s movement in front of them. She stops Lucifer from jumping out until the guy wears a ski mask and attacks a woman who’s loading her stuff in the trunk. 

The partners spring into action only to find that the hours-long sting is a complete bust.

“But at least we know where Gary spent the last day of his life,” She pauses, annoyed at the new information, “...in the fifty-eight hundred acres of Malibu Canyon.” and sighs at the fact that they’d have to canvas a massive area just to trace the last known whereabouts of the victim. 

“Alright, I’m going back to the precinct to work up a list of what homes and businesses we need to check first. Why don’t you go home and get some sleep?”

“Nonsense, Detective. I’ve already had my catnap. I insist you go home and get some rest, and I’ll burn the midnight oil at the station.”

Chloe frowns at the offer. It is unlike Lucifer to, well, do boring tasks. So she asks again, “You’re offering to do tedious research?”

“I want to do whatever it takes to secure justice for poor, boring Gary.” He says, and Chloe almost rolls her eyes. “Detective, recent missteps aside, you should know, when I’m on the job, the job has my complete devotion.”

The consultant’s last statement draws her in that she smiles and replies with, “Thank you, Lucifer. That means a lot.”

“I’d like to discuss more of our setup, in detail if you will, soon. Because, Detective, all I ever want is for you to be happy, too.”

Again, she’s taken aback by his admission that she freezes in her spot, her back already turned away from her partner.

“Off you go, Detective. Don’t let me keep you.” He adds and proceeds to walk in the opposite direction where his Corvette is. 

_What a momentous revelation indeed._

Chloe mutters to herself, repeating the exact words Lucifer told her earlier.  
  



End file.
